Linked
by pureHEARTS09
Summary: We're all linked. Some more then others... Rated M just in case! It's more interesting then it sounds! I hope... Please Review! Chapters 3&4 are in progress! Chapter 2 up! Pairings: sasukeXocXitachi, sakuraXkakashi, narutoXhinata. 100 hits!
1. Starting Out

**AN: **_Please tell me what you think. This is the first story I'm submitting and I want to know what I can to do make it better. Any gramatical errors, sentence errors, spelling errors, **ANYTHING!!** Criticism is very welcome!!!_

_Disclaimer: Taiin_**™**_ is my character. I only own her. If I read a story and she's in there without my permission, be prepared for hell. Oh and yeah, I don't own Naruto_**™**_ or any of the characters. ;-;_

* * *

**»**Linked**«**

We're all linked. Some more then others.

* * *

**·**Leaf has to find Snake to bring home someone. Snake is looking for Akatsuki to get revenge. Akatsuki is looking for Sand and Leaf to obtain two demons. Sand is searching for Leaf to create an alliance.

**·**In order for Leaf to find Snake, they have to find either Sand or Akatsuki. If they find Sand, an alliance will be formed. If they find Akatsuki, they lose.

**·**If Snake wants to find Akatsuki, they have to find Sand or Leaf. If Snake finds Sand, there will be unneccesary fighting. If Snake finds Leaf, Snake loses their leader.

**·**If Sand wants to find Leaf, they have to find Akatsuki or Snake. But if Sand finds Akatsuki, Sand loses. If they find Snake, Akatsukie won't be far.

Leaf**→**Snake**→**Akatsuki**→**Sand**→**Leaf

* * *

**Chapter One:**

I had summoned three. Only three. They were all I needed. The number wasn't large, but they were Leaf Nin. I would make it work.

"Uhm, Taiin-Sama, why are we here?" the pink haired one questioned.

I leaned back in my seat and crossed my legs. "Take one guess Sakura."

Her eyes widened and her mouth gaped a little. The gray haired nin scratched the back of his head and sighed. "Again? Last time we went..."

"Last time you went Kakashi, I wansn't in charge, was I?" He shook his head and the older female shifted her wait.

"With all due respcet Taiin-Sama, I have a child to raise." she said.

"Your son will be taken care of Kurenai, I assure you. Shikamaru has volunteered." She loosened up and smiled.

I stood up out of my chair and put my hair into a bun. "Are we ready to go?"

Kakashi raised his one visible eyebrow. "Uh, we?"

A smirk glided across my face. "Of course, I'm leading. I'm going for personal reasons."

Sakura pondered for a second then said, "Who will be in charge while you're gone?"

I smiled triumphetly. "Let's just say, I made a compromise with Jiraiya-Sama."

Kakashi shook his head and sighed. "All right then. Let's go." We all nodded and took off out the window.

We were almost at the gate when a figure stopped infront of us.

"Where are you four going?" Naruto asked.

I sighed and shifted uncomfortably. "On a misison."

He growled. "Why can't I come?!"

"Naruto, look at your hand. And the rest of your body. You're in no condition now get back to the hospital." Sakura ordered sternly.

"But..."

"NOW!" I screamed in anger.

"NO!" he yelled back at me.

Kakashi quickly placed his hand on my shoulder and I sighed. "Naruto, just go back to the hospital. Jiraiya-Sama will assign you a mission when you get better."

He sighed in anger and reluctantly _limped_ back to the hospital. I smiled slightly and looked towards Kakashi.

"Thank you." He nodded and smiled back.

Sakura smiled and clapped her gloved hands together. "Well, I'm ready."

Kurenai nodded. "As am I."

I smiled in apporval of my team. "Good. Then let's go_."_


	2. An Alliance Forms

**So yeah, here's chapter two. I'm going to do my best and post one chapter a day but hell, who knows. xD. I've been really swamped with homework lately. :growls:**

**AN: "Otome" means Little Girl...just so you know when people call Taiin that. Also, Kidaime is Taiin's rank. "Ki" means sixth but yeah, I made it up other wise. :laughs evily: OK, I'm done here so ENJOY!**

**o.o;**

**_Disclaimer_: I don't own Naruto. If I did, boy oh boy, the things I would to to Kakashi... XP**

* * *

**»**Linked**«**

We're all linked. Some more then others.

* * *

An Alliance Forms

About five hours of running had passed and I was becoming a bit impatient. "Kakashi, I want Pakkun!" I whinned.

He laughed a bit as we stopped. "It's so cute to see the leader of our village acting like a child." He began to perform the necessary seals.

"Taiin-Sama, what do you plan on doing once you find _him_?" Kurenai questioned.

Pakkun popped up and looked around. "At your service Kakashi."

I sighed and looked down. "Honestly, I don't know yet." I looked at the small dog as he sniffed around curiously. "Any trail Pakkun?"

"Yeah. I've got a male's scent." he said, sniffing down a path. "Two more males and a female."

I nodded and looked up. "Lead the way." Pakkun dashed off and we followed closely.

He stopped suddenly and we came to a hault. He narrowed his eyes and looked down the trail. We followed his gaze and saw four figures. One was a tall, pale man with a black mark on his forehead and unmistakebly red hair. The next male was a bit bulkier with marks on his face and what looked like _cat ears_. The next man had a half covered face with a white head wrap. Lastly, the female. She was carrying a long, black object on her back. A red band wrapped around her waist and her blonde hair distinguished her from the others.

My team and stood still and waited for the 'strangers' to reach us. I stared into the light-green, emotionless eyes of the red head and he stared back. He bowed slightly and I returned his bow graciously.

"Taiin-Sama, it's been a while." Gaara stated. He then looked behind me at Kakashi, Kurenai and Sakura. "I hope you all have been well."

We nodded in unison. "We've been fine. Is there a reason you were heading towards our village?" I asked evenly, tilting my head to the right slightly.

Gaara nodded and pulled out a scroll. He extended it outwards and I took it carefully. I unwrapped the tie around it and opened it slowly.

_To the Kidaime Hokage of Konohagakure, Taiin-Sama:_

_As you must very well know, our villages are in grave danger of being targeted by the Akatsuki, as are we personally. I shall not dodge around my point by explaining details._

_The residents of Sunagakure request an alliance with Konohagakure. This alliance shall include protection, a promise of aid in times of need and an oath of no betrayal. If accepted, this form must be signed by the Kage's infront of two witnesses, one from each village. The witnesses must also sign._

_The Godaime Kazekage of Sunagakure, Gaara-Sama_

At the bottom of the scroll, there were four lines drawn. I looked back up towards the Kazekage and nodded. "I accept."

"Taiin-Sama, with all due respect, shouldnt this be taken to the council for discussion?" Kurenai questioned while looking at the scroll.

"Kurenai-San, you seem to forget why we're out of the gates of Konoha in the first place. We have no time to discuss this matter with my _hard-headed _council." I emphasized the words _hard headed._

Kurenai bowed her head. "Gomen ne Taiin-Sama." I nodded in response to her and returned my attention to the scroll. "But before we sign, what are the repercussions if the terms are broken?"

"We shall fix what damage we have caused and are at the will of Konoha for three years. And vise-versa." said Gaara monotonously.

"Acceptable. But please add it to the alliance." He nodded and followed my request. "Thank you." He handed me the pen and I placed my signature on one of the lines, Gaara following. Our witnesses were Kakashi and Baki.

After we signed, I had Kakashi create a clone and take it back to the village for filing. Pakkun looked up at the original Kakashi then back over to me. "So, where to now?"

Sakura piped up. "Maybe they could accompany us? Just to jump-start the alliance."

Temari shook her head. "We have another mission after this, unfortunatly. But, maybe we'll meet again." We said our goodbye's and went our seperate ways.

We had just started off again and Kakashi nodded. "The council received the scroll and they're looking over it." I nodded and thanked the high heavens I wasn't in that room to discuss it because I'd be given hell. I could simply imagine the looks on their faces and smile wildly.

**At the Council Meeting:**

**Kakashi appeared in the council room and kneeled before them. He placed a scroll on the table and disappeared.**

**"An alliance scroll?" Iruka questioned. He opened it and he raised an eyebrow. "With Suna? I thought we broke it off when Tsunade-Sama was Hokage, and for good reasons."**

**"Yes, but Akatsuki wasn't at large when Tsunade-Sama was in charge." Izumo said, leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms. "At least we didn't have to worry about our Hokage being kidnapped then..."**

**"I still don't understand why we have a 16 year-old in charge of the most powerful shinobi land!" Ebisu complained.**

**The white haired man at the head of the table sighed heavily and closed his eyes. "It's a done deal now. Taiin-Sama signed it and so did Kazekage-Sama. There's no way to break it now without Kidaime-Sama here."**

**"But, Jiraiya-Sama, why would she do this without our consent?" asked Kotetsu, running a hand through his hair.**

**"Because she doesn't have time to deal with us. She's out on a mission with Kakashi, Sakura and Kurenai. While she's gone, everything's under my jurisdiction."**

**The council sighed and their meeting continued on other matters.**

**In the forest:**

We continued to run through the forest, heading towards a deserted village. From village reports, that was a possible place. I turned to Sakura who had been quiet for a while now. Her eyes were straight ahead and a bit glazed over. I knew what she was thinking about and I felt the need to do something to help.

I jumped onto the branch next to her and she snapped out of her trance. "Oi, hello Taiin-sama." she said with a small smile.

"Sakura-Chan, you know you don't have to call me that when it's just us..."

She nodded and smiled a bit more. "Tai-Chan."

"Thank you. Now please, tell me what's wrong. Friend-to-friend. Not student-to-teacher..."

"I'm scared. About seeing him again. I...I don't know if I'm strong enough to bring him back yet..."

I smiled a reassuring smile and nodded. "So am I. I'll only admit it to you though. Your feelings for him may have died but mine just won't leave Saku-Chan... It worries me."

"I know why too. You and him are so much alike. You just have an easier time showing your feelings."

I nodded again. "You're right. I still don't know what to say."

She giggled. "Don't worry Tai-Chan, you'll..." Before Sakura could finish, we both got side swipped and tackled onto the ground.

I looked up at Kakashi and Kurenai and they looked back down at Sakura and I. "Pay attention Taiin-Sama. You almost got hit." Kakashi whispered. I looked towards my right and saw the abandoned village.

"Sasuke's not the type to attack when he hasn't been noticed." I pointed out.

My team nodded in agreement.

"We're continuing but please be careful." I notified my team. They nodded and we disappeared into the village.

* * *

_I hope you all liked it!! My fingers hurt like **HELL**!!!! I'm working really hard on developing the plot and making it as entertaining as possible. Please review. It motivates me to write!!_

_XD Jessy DX_


End file.
